The Way I Loved You
by lilbits12
Summary: He can't see the smile I'm faking And my heart's not breaking Cause I'm not feeling anything at all And you were wild and crazy Just so frustrating intoxicating Complicated, got away by some mistake and now - Taylor Swift The story of how Maka lost Soul Rated T for language Rating might change
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyyyy Its lilbits12. Hey Hiya How ya doing. Okay I think I should stop now, but Thank you for taking the time to push that title button and come to my story. This is my first fanfic. So sorry if it majorly sucks eggs. XD But yeah this is a story I always see in my head when I listen to Taylor Swift's song "The Way I Loved You". So yeah this is a song fic too. Wow Im probably boring you to death, so I'll just finish my author notes at the bottom.**

**Well enjoy the story.**

**I don't own Soul Eater**

**The Way I Loved You**

3 months

90 days

2,160 hours

129,600 minutes

7,776,000 seconds has passed since he left.

As she sits on her bed, curled up in a ball, she can only remember the times where he was by her side. She never thought that life would be this way when she imagined her future. She never imagined that he would leave and that it would be all her fault. Many nights she had cried while laying in his bed, wearing the shirt he left behind. No matter how much her friends and family tried to help her get over him, she just couldn't. As she gets up to get dressed and start her day she can't help but wish he would walk into her room, tell her good morning and ask her if she wanted the breakfast he made. Despite him not being the best cook, he always faithfully made her pancakes and eggs on the days he was supposed to cook. Even if they were a little burnt some days, she would still eat them just to make him feel better. After making a quick breakfast she walked the passed living room to get to the door. She can't help but flashback to the day she accidentally confessed to him on the couch.

_"Maka, can move your feet so I can sit here?" Soul said. _

_Maka didn't even look from the book she was reading when she said. "No, there is a perfectly good couch that you can sit on over there."_

_"But this is my favorite spot. I get a perfect angle of the TV and that spot is the comfiest of all other places" he whined._

_"Fine"she said as she moved her legs so he could sit. But as soon as he sat down she laid her legs on his lap. _

_"Tch" was his response to it. But if Maka looked a little closer she would have saw how Soul's cheeks turned a little scarlet from the action. After years of being partners and having to touch each other on the daily basis, for either training or missions, they had both been able to get over the uncomfortable feeling of being close to one another. But lately Soul had been getting feelings for his meister. He wouldn't have said he was in love with her though. He was too cool for that. 'Man she's cute...Wait what am I thinking. It's Maka were talking about. Bookworm, short tempered, pig tailed, cute, mile long legged Wait Ahhh Bad Soul stop thinking. Cool guys dont fall in love with girls, Girls fall in love with cool guys right?' Soul thought. While he was going through his internal feud Maka's legs began to fall asleep so she decided to move them to get comfortable. Feeling the movement Soul decided to look at what she was doing. Soul's face began to make apples envy him since his face was so red. 'Typical Maka. ALWAYS WEARING THOSE GOD DAMNED MINI SKIRTS. DOES SHE NOT HAVE ANY PANTS. GOD SHORTS WOULD EVEN WORK RIGHT NOW SO I DON'T HAVE TO GET A FULL GLANCE OF WHITE PANTIES!?. GOD SHE'S GOING TO MAKE ME GO MAD OR END UP DOING SOMETHING STUPID LIKE FINDING THE CLOSEST FLAT SURFACE SO I CAN HAVE RAVISH HER.' _

_Unbeknownst to him Maka began to feel a very uncomfortable stare and decided to look and see what Soul was staring at. 'Huh, why is his face red and why is He STARING AT MY UNDERWEAR!' "SOUL! Why are looking at my UNDERWEAR!? PERVERT!" she said. _

_'Quick Soul think of an excuse'he thought. "Psshh yeah right. why would I look at a flat chested girl's boring undIes?" _

_"You Jerk! MAKA-CHOP!"she yelled as she slammed her book right in the middle of Soul's head. _

_"Ouch! Damnit!" _

_"God I don't understand how I could fall in love with a perverted jerk" 'Shit'. she quickly covered her mouth but it was too late Soul already heard her. _

_Soul paused and looked up at her. "What you love me?"he said. _

_"What are you talking about? I didn't say that. Maybe all those Maka Chops have finally given you brain damage" she said as she started to turn scarlet while avoiding those crimson eyes that were staring so intently at her. _

_"No I think you did say you love me. If not then why are you blushing?" _

_"What I'm not blushing your just seeing things."she said as she started to get up and leave but a hand on her arm stopped her. _

_"Wait, it's okay because I kinda like you too." he said. _

_"What?" _

_"I said I like you too." _

_"B-But what about all those times you said you would never go for a flat chested girl like me?" _

_"Maka for being the smartest chick in school you really are dense aren't you" This made Maka get angry and try to get out of his grip. "Wait women, the only reason I said those things was to hide my feelings for you since i didn't know if you liked me too"his face was getting redder after every word he said. _

_"Oh... so now what?"she finally said after a long pause. _

_"Well since we both like each other and all, would you mind becoming my girlfriend? It would be so cool if you said yes." 'WHAT! Soul, Shibusen's hottest and coolest guy, is asking me out! Nerdy Maka! Really! All my single friends and his fan girls are going to be so jealous._

_"Uh..Yes"she said so quietly he barely heard it. _

_"Cool" he said as he pulled her to him and gently placed his lips on hers._

That day Maka had her first kiss. It was so fun telling tsubaki, liz and patty about it. Liz was practically squealing the whole time while patty and tsubaki had faces on that basically said 'Took you guys long enough'. That was a great day at school. Maka sighed as she walked out her apartment to shibusen so she could start her first day as the youngest professor Shibusen has ever had.

**Yeah so hey im back. Umm yeah this story will have multiple chapters cause i dont feel i have fully grasped the concept of the song. If you havnt heard the song you should go listen to it. no pressure though. My grammers probably out of wack since im editing this by myself. Well guys can you do me a favor and review and tell me what you think about it. Also i dont know if the other chapters i write will have the same word count to please dont hold me to it and Uh Bye thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys Im back! Thank You so much. I actually didn't think I would get reviews or Favorites this quickly but thanks guys.**

**Yeah I won't judge you bittersweetendingsforever I didn't read the author notes for one story and I waited a year for a new update. Turns out in the last chapters author notes the author dropped the story XD And yes they will get back together. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if they didn't. Thanks for following and favoriting.**

**Thank You DauntlessSoul for following**

**LeprechaunGreen you will find out later in the story why soul left. Thanks for favoriting**

**Well Im done so Enjoy**

**I don't own Soul Eater**

As Maka finished walking up the stairs, she was greetly by her best friend, Tsubaki."Hey Maka"

"Hey Tsubaki"she answered after sharing a huge with her.

"Congratulations on your new job. Do you think you're ready for it?"

"Yea, it shouldn't be that hard. I used to tutor you guys and all of you passed."

"Thank you for that. I thought Black*Star was a lost cause until you decided to help him. I guess you constantly threatening to Maka-Chop him if he cheated really got him to actually sit down and study."

"Yup, my books can be pretty persuasive"  
"I'm so happy for you. You finally were able to achieve your dream"

"Yeah..."maka sighed.

"What's wrong Maka. I thought you would be more cheerful about it."

"Well I am. It's just that I thought Soul would be here too. Obtaining his dream job of being Shinigama-sama's new death scythe."

"We all thought that. Everyone always thought you guys would be together forever. No one would have ever guessed he would just leave like that."

"Well, let's stop talking about depressing stuff. Crap, look at the time I'm going to be late. See ya Tsubaki" "Hey babe, whats up with maka?"Black*Star asked as he put his arm around her waist.

"Did you forget? Today is her first day as a professor"

"Oh yeah, now i remember. You ready to start our mission"

"Yes Black*Star"

"YAHOO! THE GREAT GOD BLACK*STAR and his goddess Tsubaki, WILL KILL ALL KISHIN LET'S GO"he shouted as he ran down the stairs.

"Oh brother" Tsubaki sighed.

As Maka sprints down the hallway she passes her old locker and remembers the day her and Soul fought and how he throw away his ego and his cool persona to make it up to her.

_"Can you stop yelling at me. I said I was sorry." Maka said. _

_"No because you're not sorry. God women, you need to stop rushing into battle without me. You could have got hurt or worse killed."Soul shouted._

_"Calm down Soul your overreacting. I knew what I was doing."_

_"Calm Down CALM DOWN!? Fuck that. If I hadn't come in time, the kishin would have killed you. You really need to stop being dumb and reckless in battle."_

_"What dumb!? How dare you call me that. I may be reckless but I'm not an idiot Soul." _

_"Whatever"he said as he looked away from her. He was furious. If it wasn't for his quick thinking, he would have lost his meister and girlfriend._

_"Ugh you are so frustrating. I don't have to deal with this. Bye soul. Until you calm down don't talk to me. If you say something else I swear I will break up with you." She said as she stormed away. _

_"YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED BOW DOWN TO ME. Huh what's up wit Maka? Why does she look all pissed?"Black*Star asked. _

_"We had an argument over the last mission. She just wont listen to me. The kishin we were fighting almost got her because of her being reckless AGAIN! Does she ever learn?"_

_"Damn man. I hope you guys make up. Aren't couples supposed to stop fighting when they get together."_

_"I wish. It seems like were fighting even more now. "_

_"Well you guys used to fight a lot when you were just partners so you should be used to it." The school bell rings. _

_"Damn were late. Now she's going to be mega pissed at me" _

_"Well good luck man"_

_"Yea see ya Black*Star" Soul walked into the classroom and was met with a very displeased Stein._

_"Soul you're late. Meet me after school. Now find a seat."_

_"Damn" he immediately went to sit at his seat by Maka but when he got there he realized Tsubaki was sitting there. When he looked at her she gave him an apologetic look. He then glanced at Maka. All she did was frown and look in the other direction. Instead of causing an even bigger disturbance he just decided to sit next to Black*Star. 'Damn I really need to make up with Maka. I'll do it after class. Now for my daily nap' he thought as he slowly fell asleep. _

_Maka looked up at him and frowned 'Really Soul? Taking a nap when the class just started. Idiot.'_

_After class_

_'Huh what?! Oh class is over. Now to talk to Maka. Wait where is she? ' "Hey guys have you seen Maka?"_

_Liz was the one to answer him"Last time I saw her she was walking out of the classroom" _

_"Dammit, thanks Liz"he said as he ran out the room._

_"You're welcome" she shouted after him. "What's up with him?"she asked. _

_"They had another fight" Black*Star said. _

_"Again?! I thought they would stop now that they were together." _

_"I thought the same thing"Black Star said._

_"Stupid soul and his stupid sleeping and calling me names" Maka mumbled as she walked through the halls to the cafeteria. "There she is" "What Really? He could do so much better" some girls said. _

_"If you got something to say then say it to my face" Maka shouted. _

_"So your the girl Soul's dating. We heard you had an argument with him this morning. You so don't deserve someone like Soul. What Soul needs is a girlfriend who doesn't argue with him all the time."the girl said as she flipped her hair. _

_"You have no right to tell me whats best for Soul."Maka said as she gritted her teeth. 'Soul's fan girls are really starting to piss me off'. _

_"Hmph, whatever but Soul would be better off with us than a scrawny girl like you" the girl said as she walked away. _

_'Jerks, Soul doesn't care that I may be a little on the underdeveloped side right?'she thought. 'Come on maka stop with the depressing thoughts. Just go get you're lunch'. She sighed and continued walking to the cafeteria._

_At the end of the hallway Soul was standing there watching the whole thing.'Huh? When did Maka start getting bullied for being with me. Crap, she disappeared again I guess a i'll just have to talk to her after school'he thought._

_After school_

_As Maka was walking out the school, she heard a voice calling her name. She turned around and realized it was Soul calling her._

_"Wait...M-Maka...I need...to talk to you" Soul said between pants._

_"What do you want Soul? Didn't I tell you not to talk to me? Do you want me to leave you?"_

_"If you would be quite maybe I could tell you"_

_"Go ahead"_

_"What I wanted to say was that i'm sorr..." He whispered it so quietly that she didn't hear him._

_"What?"_

_"I said I'm sorry. I didnt mean to freak out like that. It's just that I care about you and I want you to be safe."_

_"And?"_

_"Annndd... I'll make it up to you."_

_"How?"_

_"Well I was planning to tak-"_

_"SOUL! Did you not hear me when I said to come to my class afterschool. I suggest you come in here Now before I decide to dissect you." Stein said while he was turning the screw in his head._

_"Dammit, sorry Maka. We will finish this later. See ya"_

_"Bye Soul" she said as she began to descend the stairs._

_"Hurry up soul" Stein yelled._

_"Calm your tits old man, I'm coming" 'Fuck! Right when I get a chance, something always stops me._

_When Soul arrived at their apartment, he opened the door expecting to see Maka sitting in her normal spot on the couch reading a book. But she wasn't._

_"Maka I'm home. You in here?"_

_"Yeah, I'm in my room"_

_Soul walked to her door and slowly poked his head in. He had to be very catious of flying books when entering Maka territory._

_"Hey Maka"_

_"Hey Soul, so about that making it up to me."_

_"Ah yea. It's a suprise. Come on and bring a jacket" soul smirked and began walking to his motorcycle._

_"Huh? Where are we going?"_

_"The point of a suprise is not tell the other person Maka"Soul deadpanned._

_"I know that idiot" she said as she rolled her eyes. "That's not fair. At school you were okay with telling me until stein came"_

_"Well I changed my mind. Now, hurry up and get on my bike before I change my mind about this too."_

_"Jerk" she said but she still got on his bike. She did refuse to hold him though._

_"Come on Maka. I know you're still mad at me but you need to hold me if you don't want to fall off"_

_"Fine" she said as wrapped her arms around his waist. While riding the wind kept hitting her face so she hid her face behind his back. She could have swore she felt him laughing. She lifted her head to look at him and realized they were leaving death city. 'Where are we going' she thought._

_When they reached an open field, Soul stopped and helped her off._

_"Were here"_

_"In the middle of nowhere. Why do I have a feeling your going to snap and try to kill me like those murderers in horror movies." she deadpanned._

_Soul looked at her like she had grown another head. "WTF? Maka Just look at the sky."_

_"Huh" She never realized it, since all the lights in the city blocked out most of the sky, but the sky was very beautiful at night. The luminous moon gleamed as it laughed and the white twinkling stars gave harmony to the black,blue sky. It took her breathe away."Wow its..its"_

_"Magical?" he said._

_"Yea, lets go with that. Is this what you wanted to show me? I thought cool guys don't do romantic things for their girlfriends?" She chuckled._

_"Yeah well Black*Star isn't here to laugh at me and I think you deserve something nice every once in a while...So uh am I...forgiven?" He said while was blushing._

_Maka walked up to him grabbed his collar and pulled him down to her level, pressing their lips together._

_When they parted she asked "what do you think?"_

_"Yea?"_

_She rolled her eyes"Duh, dummy now kiss me"_

_"Your wish I my command"_

_Maka snickered "Man that's cheesy"_

Maka walked to her classroom and opened the door. She was greeted by a room filled with new meisters and weapons who joined the academy. She took a huge breathe and yelled "Quiet Down everyone, I'm your new literature teacher, Maka Albarn. Welcome to Shibusen".

**Ugh this chapter gave me hell. I left my laptop at home so I had to type it on my phone. It was okay until my phone decided to be a douche and exited out of the app I was typing on. AND WORSE IT DELETED THE WHOLE CHAPTER. I seriously cried for like 10 minutes. Oh Yea in case your wondering the story wont just be flashbacks. I have like maybe 3 or 4 more(which will consist of when Soul leaves) to do before it's just the present.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back. Wow I'm doing better than I thought I would do. Well I'm not complaining. I would have posted earlier but I decided to go to the beach. I have a life too you know...Okay I lied. XD I already have people following me and this is my first story. Thanks guys.**

**Thank you BeriForeverFan for faving**

**THANK YOU 15 fallen angel FOR FAVING ME AND MY STORY AND FOLLOWING ME AND MY STORY. THANK YOU SO MUCH. YOU MADE MY DAY WHEN I SAW THAT GOSH I LOVE YOU...cough cough sorry I went a little overboard.**

**Thank you DauntlessSoul for the story favorite**

**Now that that's done ON TO THE STORY**

**I don't own Soul Eater**

* * *

_Ding dong Dang dong_

The school bell rung, signaling the end of class.

"Well class, I want you to read chapters 1 and 2 of "Death City's History" so we can review it tomorrow.(I know Maka is a literature teacher and that's something with history but what else would she teach. They're in a school to hunt kishin for Pete's sake. This is my story. Don't judge me)

"Okay, Ms. Albarn. Have a nice day!" Some kids shouted as they left the room.

Maka began to clean up her desk so she could go. Since it was her first day she spent most of her time trying to get to know the students she would be teaching from now on. 'So far so good' she thought.

"Maka Albarn, Please report to the Death room. I repeat Maka Albarn please report to the Death room."the announcement speaker spoke.

'Huh what could Shinigami-sama want?' Maka packed up the rest of her belongings and made her way to the Death room. On the way she past many of her students since it was lunch time. So it was only normal that most of the students would be in the hallway or at their lockers getting ready for lunch.

"What's up Maka?" Maka turned around and was met with a tall women with blonde hair.

"Hey Liz! Long time no see" Maka exclaimed as she ran to hug the woman. Maka hadn't seen Liz or even Patty in a long time. It seems Kid had taken them with him when he went on a year-long mission to Paris to make sure another kishin as strong as Asura wasn't made."How was the mission. I heard you guys were having a hard time. I also heard a little shinigami finally grew a pair and asked someone to marry him" Maka said while smirking.

"What?! How do you know? It was supposed to be surprise."Liz said. She was shocked. She begged Kid and Patty not to tell the rest of the gang so she could tell it during the party they were hosting when they got back."Who told you? I'll kill em."

"Oh well I heard from Black*Star, who told me he heard it from Patty. You now how Patty is. She couldn't keep a secret even if her life depended on it. And neither can Black*Star. He was basically running through the halls shouting it to anyone who would listen"she said as she rolled her eyes. 'Typical Black*Star and Patty'

Liz sighed. "Well its okay I guess and were still having that party despite us not being able to surprise you guys with the news. Do you think you can make it?"Liz was hoping Maka would still come since her getting married wasn't the only big news she had for everyone.

"I don't know" Maka said as she glanced at the ground."I've been kinda busy lately with me getting this new job and all."

"What you mean is you don't really want to go since the 'whole' gang won't be there. I heard what happened with Soul. You can't keep being holed up in your apartment because of him."Liz said worriedly.

"Yea but it's still hard not to think of him"

Liz looked at her guiltily. 'If only I could tell her' she thought. She then came up with a good idea. "You know what? How bout we get the girls and we all go out shopping when you get off work. Do we have a deal?"

"Yea I'll see you guys when I get off"Maka said as she waved to Liz.

"See you later"Liz turned around and began walking in the other direction. 'She's going to be so happy'

* * *

When Maka arrived at the Death room she entered and heard Shinigami-sama talking to someone in his mirror. She couldn't see the person but the voice sounded very familiar.

"You know you had her very worried and upset because of what you did"

"Yes I know. She probably hates me but when I come back I promise I won't leave like that again. I'm on my way now. I'll be there by tonight."

"Good and...wait it seems I have a visitor. I'll contact you later. Byeee" the mirror clicked and the screen went back before Maka could she the person. Shinigama-sama turned around and saw Maka had finally arrived.

"Hello Shinigami-sama you called for me?" Maka asked.

"Hey Hiya How ya doing,Maka. Yes I did call you. So how was your first day? Do you think you could work here for now?"

"It was great. Working here as a professor won't be a problem. But will I still be able to go on missions even though I'm a teacher?"

"Yes. You may but in your case since you don't have a weapon you will have to find someone who will act as yours temporarily for the mission. While you are gone I will have someone take over your position. But be reminded you are a professor now. You can't go on a lot of missions like you did when you were younger."

"I understand"

"Well if you have no more questions you are dismissed."

"Thank you Shinigami-sama"Maka left the room and remembered she promised Liz she would go shopping. 'Gah I hope this goes better than the last time I went with the girls'

* * *

_"Ugh,guys do I have to go shopping. I have a date with Soul later that I need to get ready for"Maka whines. _

_"No can do Maka. You're coming with us and that's final."Tsubaki proclaimed as she dragged a Maka wrapped in rope behind her._

_"But I'm going to be late"_

_"You'll have time to get ready for your 'precious' boyfriend Maka. But for now we're having a little girl time. So stop struggling."Liz yelled._

_Maka sighed. It was no use in her trying to get away if all the girls were against her. So she gave in.'I hope I won't be late'.She then realized that even if she did go home she wouldn't have known what to wear."Uh guys, can you do me a favor?" She asked meekly._

_"Yea sure what is it?"they asked._

_"Well umm I kinda need help finding something to wear for the date. So do you think you guys can help me?"she asked._

_"Sure but how much control do we get with how you look?" Liz asked with a grin that Maka couldn't see._

_"Full control Duh. You no I don't really know what I'm doing with fashion."_

_Tsubaki looked at Maka like she was crazy."Um Maka I don't really think that's a good ide-"Tsubaki was cut off by Liz. _

_"You're in good hands" Liz said as she looked at her sister with a devilish smirk on. "You ready Patty?" Her little sister shook her head._

_"Make over!" They screamed in unison._

* * *

_For a whole hour Maka was dragged from store to store to find a nice dress and shoes that Liz and Patty approved. She was utterly exhausted by the time they actually found a nice dress and drove to Kid's house in Liz's car. _

_"Okay Maka I want you to go upstairs and go take a shower. Patty will help you."Liz said._

_"Uh I think I'm can do good by myself"Maka arguments. _

_"Chill she's only there to wash your hair. Unless you make her mad. Now hurry up Patty is not a patient person."_

_Maka ran up the stairs and was greeted by Patty who was leaning against the bathroom door. _

_"Took you long enough. The water is already run. Call me when your done so I can wash your hair."Patty moved from the door and went to her room._

_In order to not find out how Patty is when she is mad, Maka took a quick but efficient shower."Patty I'm ready!"she shouted. She heard a muffled 'okay' and then the door opened._

_"I'm going to wash your hair now. This might hurt a little"Patty had a very evil smirk on her face. This made Maka shudder and reconsider her choice of letting Patty wash her hair._

_"Liz don't you think that was a bit much with letting Patty wash her hair. Do you remember last time? You guys traumatized that poor girl." Tsubaki asked worriedly._

_"She's fine Tsubaki. Patty will tone it down this time." Right after Liz said that they began to hear yelling. _

_"AHHHHHH MY SCALP! PATTY THAT HURRRRRTS!"Maka screamed._

_"Or not" Liz said._

* * *

_Maka rushed to the restaurant Soul made reservations at. _

_"Dammit I'm ten minutes late. 'Beauty takes time' my ASS." Maka mocked. Liz had made her late to the date with Soul when she took to long applying Maka's make up. She felt really guilty. Soul never made her wait but here she is making him.'Besides Liz making me late I you gotta say I do look beautiful. And it was my fault since I gave her full authority over me. Maybe this dress will help calm Soul down since he must be pissed'. When she arrived she told the host she was in the Eater party. He then directed her to the table. What she thought she would see was a lonely and upset Soul sitting by his self. What she got was Soul laughing and talking to a girl she didn't recognize who was sitting in HER seat._

_Soul looked up and saw Maka was here and smiled at her._

_"Hey Maka"_

_Maka was mad. No she was livid."Really Soul!? Your just like Papa!" She stormed away and left a very confused Soul at the restaurant. When she exited she began to walk home. She felt her eyes water but she refused to cry while in public. 'I got all dressed and nice for that jerk and he's sitting with another girl. All men are the same. This day sucked what else could go wrong'. Right when she said that it began to thunder and start raining._

_"Great"_

_Soul left the restaurant and saw Maka walking away. It started raining so he took off his suit jacket put it over his head and ran to her."Maka! Maka!" he shouted as he caught up to her._

_"What do you want Soul? Shouldn't you be in there keeping that other girl whose not your girlfriend company" she spat at him. Soul looked quite puzzled which was not a reaction she was expecting._

_"Huh what are you talking about? Idiot that was Kim. Your friend! She was sitting with me cause she was waiting for Ox who left his wallet in his car. You know I would never cheat on you and be like your dad. Why didn't you trust me?" He screamed over the rain._

_"What do you expect?! You know my past. So you know how hard it is for me to trust others."she shouted. _

_Soul was very hurt by that. 'After all we've been through and she still doesn't trust me'. "YOU KNOW WHAT MAKA! You really need to stop using your Papa as an excuse about why you can't trust me. I have trust issues too but I still trust you. My parents weren't the best either. How would you feel if everyday you were with them they told you, you were second best. It was always 'You should be more like Wesley, Play as good as Wesley, Soul'. They even took things away from me that I cared about. I had got a guitar from my grand dad before he passed. Because they thought it wasn't as 'refined' or 'elegant' as a piano, they threw it away. Also, I had a friend I hung out with and because they thought he was a 'bad' influence. They paid his parents to keep him away from me." Maka was shocked beyond words. She could only stand there with a gaped mouth. "Fuck, my trust issues are so bad, I wont even play the piano for our friends if it's not for a mission. But I played for you the first time we met. So don't tell me about 'my past influencing my trust in others" when he was finished his face was red and he was heaving for breathe. He finally able to see what Maka was wearing when he calmed down._

_Maka saw a ghost of a smirk and tried to speak"Sou-"_

_"Maka just shut up" Soul said as he yanked her to him and kissed her. Maka was so stunned that she barely registered that he was kissing her. Slowly she moved her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They pulled apart and Soul stared into her emerald eyes. He then grabbed her hand and rushed to their apartment._

_When they arrived inside and Soul closed the door, Maka tried to speak again"Soul I'm sorr-"_

_"Stop talking" he said as he kissed her again."I love you Maka" he whispered. "I know you do"she looked him in the eyes. Soul shook his head and smirked._

_"I don't think you really understand how much I do. But I'm going to make you understand tonight." He smirked. He picked Maka up and carried her bridal style to his room. All Maka could do was blush madly._

* * *

_The Next Day_

_All was well in Death City. Some people were getting up to start their day while others were sleeping. Except one blue haired idiot who decided to make an unannounced visit to his best bro's apartment. He kicked down the door and shouted"YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED. BOW DOWN TO THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR huh no one's up"_

_Soul woke up from his slumber. He had an amazing night with Maka last night. He hopes he won't get any noise complaints. Maka was quite the screamer. Soul smirked. He then heard movement outside his door. Maka stirred next to him. "What's wrong" she asked while she rubbed her eyes._

_"I swore I heard something outside my door"_

_Black*Star burst in the room screaming"SOUL YOUR GOD IS HERE BOw down to Eh" Black*Star finally realized what was in front of him. He saw extremely scarlet Maka trying to cover her BARE body with the covers and a furious Soul who was just as naked glaring at him. _

_"BLACK*STAR! YOU IDIOT GET OUT!" Soul shouted. Black*Star paled and slid to knees and began to cry._

_"What kind of man am I. Soul lost his V-card before me. NOOOOO!"he wailed. Maka pulled a book out of nowhere and threw it at Black*Star's head successfully knocking him unconscious."Get him out of here Soul!"she shouted. Soul got up threw on some pants and threw Black*Star out of their apartment._

* * *

Maka began walking out of the academy and meet up with the girls."You ready to go Maka"Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah"she answered.

"Well let's go" Liz shouted and began to drag Maka away from the school.

**Hmm for some reason the word amount keeps increasing each chapter. I swore it would go down but whatever. Tell me what you think guys. I'll even take your negative comments but not too bad. I don't want to feel like a kicked puppy. REVIEW AND SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey how ya doing. I realize I love making Black*Star freak out. He's such a fun character except typing his name is a hassle -_-.**

**Thank you BeriForeverFan for the review. They will be getting back together so don't worry.**

**I won't judge you bittersweetendingsforever. If I made this story mature that scene would have been a whole lot worse.**

**Thank You AkitaNeruVocaloid for the story follow, favorite and review.**

**Thank you darkangel565 for the author follow and favorite and story follow and fav.**

**Thank you AdmiralKat4 for the story fav**

**Thanks for the reviews 15 fallen angel and LeprechaunGreen**

**Thanks for the Story follow and fav yuki-san127**

**Thanks kelisanimefreakmitchell for the story follow and fav and author follow and fav and a review**

**Thanks Guest for the review**

**Thanks Arkangelsouls for the story fav and follow and author fav and follow**

**Gosh pretty soon I won't be able to do this anymore. Thanks Guys your awesome**

**ON TO THE STORY**

**I don't own Soul Eater**

* * *

Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty were walking to the mall. Well everyone except Maka. She was being dragged again. 'Ugh this dragging me around thing is really getting old' "Guys can you let me go. I promise I won't try to get away. Pleaassee" Maka pleaded.

"Sure but if you try to run, we'll get the rope again" Liz said as she let Maka go. Maka shuddered at the thought. After a while the group made it to the mall.

"So Liz what did you bring us to the mall for?" Tsubaki asked. Since Liz was in front of everyone she opened the door for them.

"I'm having a party as you know and the wardrobe is for the party is formal. So I thought we could all go out and shop for dresses together."

"Ehhh I have to spend money on clothes"Maka groaned."I could use that money to finally get the books I have wanted for a while."

"Suck it up bookworm. You will get em another day" Liz said. Maka pouted and keep walking. There was no way she could win against Liz."So guys where should we start?"

* * *

After a while they all decided they should go to the food court for a quick-lunch. Liz and Tsubaki were quietly chatting to themselves while Patty was creating a giraffe out of napkins. Maka was looking at the food stores for what she might want to eat.

"Hey Maka whatcha doin?"Tsubaki asked.

"Looking for a place to eat" she said as she continued searching. In the background there was noise and commotion that was steadily getting louder

"How has your dress shopping been?"

"It's been good. I already have the outfit I wanted. Huh? What is that noise?" Maka looked around and saw someone pushing their way through the crowds. When she saw the person her eyes narrowed and she felt a wave of digust."Papa" she spat.

"MAKA MAAKA DADDY LOVES YOU"Spirit shouted as he sprinted to his daughter.

"Oh god" Maka groaned. When he reached her he pulled her into a breathe taking hug."Idiot...let...go...I...can't breathe" she gasp."

"Maka Daddy loves you so much. You're so beautiful. How are you doing? Are you ok? I swear I'll kill that octopus head for doing this to my baby" he babbled. Maka was fed up.

"MAKA-"

"I'll always love you Mak-"

"CHOP" she shouted as she hit his head with the biggest book she owned. She always had to use that book since Spirit would just keep coming if she hit him with anything smaller. Spirit fell unconscious and blood began to pour from the dent in his head.

"Wow. That was interesting. I would have thought that out of all this time and you growing up, that he would stop that." Liz said.

"He did but after Soul left he kept mumbling about how some idiot broke his promise and started doing it all over again."she said.

"I bet Soul and Spirit never got along while you guys were dating." Tsubaki said. She began telling the curious onlookers that were crowding around Spirit that everything is okay and he will be alright.

"Yup they did always fight but there was one time that Soul said they were able to have a decent conversation without death threats and threats of castration. Soul never told me what they talked about though. After that, they found each others presence bearable at least. Now that I think about it, that was the same time that Papa stopped being so clingy. Well I think we should leave before he gets up. We have to finish shopping for Patty." Maka and the rest of the girls began walking out of the food court leaving a still disabled Spirit. While walking Maka began to think about what could have happened in Soul and Spirit's conversation that could have made him change. Maka could still remember the first time Spirit saw her and didn't go on a rampage. It shocked her beyond belief.

* * *

_Ringgggggg ringggggg_

_The house phone sounded. Soul got up off the couch he was napping on, scratched his belly and then walked to the phone in the kitchen._

_"Hello" he answer._

_"Hey Soul Eater Is Maka home now?" A very familiar female's voice asked. _

_"Hello Kami and yes she is. Would you like to speak with her?" He asked. _

_"Yes if you don't mind me asking" Soul put the phone to his chest to muffle the sound and shouted to Maka._

_"Maka! Your mom is on the phone. She wants to talk to you."_

_"Tell her I'll have to talk to her later. I'm in the shower right now." Maka shouted from the bathroom._

_"K" Soul put the phone back to his ear. "Sorry Kami. Maka is in the shower right now. She said she'll call you later."_

_"It's okay. Well bye Soul"_

_"Wait wait wait"_

_"Yes"_

_"Uh I kinda need to talk to you about some things."_

_"Is everything okay? Nobody is hurt right?" She asked worriedly._

_"No no everybody is okay. I just wanted to talk to you about me and Maka and maybe ask for some advice. If you are free at the moment?"_

_"I'm free. Now go on"_

_"Well you know me and Maka have been dating for a while now and you know I will never hurt her. I really love her and I'm planning to ask her to marry me. So I wanted to talk to you to see what you think"Soul asked. It was kinda hard to ask this to Kami since he thought it was a serious topic to talk about. _

_"I think that is a great idea. I was wondering when you would finally ask her. I already see you as my son-in-law so I have no problem with you marrying my daughter. I trust that you will take care of her?"she asked. Kami was quite excited. Her daughter was finally going to get married. When she first visited them she didn't approve of their relationship because of how soul dressed and his hair and eye color. She thought he was some delinquent. After a while she warmed up to Soul and they became quite close. Also since Maka explained that his features came from birth and not hair dye and contacts helped too. She really liked that he was musically inclined. While traveling around the world she enjoyed listening to all the different types of music. She couldn't really share it with Maka since she couldn't understand music that well. But she was able to confide in Soul with that issue._

_Soul let the breathe out that he didn't realize he was holding in. "Oh yes Kami you have my word"he quickly spoke. He was so realized that she accepted._

_"I'll hold you to that" she chuckled. "Didn't you say you needed some advice for something?"_

_"Oh yes you see. I know how you and Spirit's marriage has played a role in Maka's view of it so I was wondering if you have any ideas of how I can ask her without her freaking out and rejecting me."_

_"Hmm I see where you're coming from. It shouldn't be that hard though. You probably will just have to show her that she is not me and you are not Spirit so you guys won't make the same mistakes we did. If you do that it should go fine. She loves you so you should be okay" she exclaimed._

_"Thank you so much Kami. You were a big help. I'm very grateful for the advice."_

_"You're welcome Soul but don't get your hopes up yet. You still got Spirit to deal with. And I assume you haven't told your parents either have you?"she inquired. _

_"No I haven't. Damn I forgot about Spirit. He'll never let me have Maka. My parents are the least of my worries. If worse comes to worse I just won't invite them" The thought of his parent's judgmental faces staring at Maka made him sick. He will try to get their approval but if they disagree or say one thing out of line they will immediately get crossed of the invitation's list._

_"Why do you say that? Is you and your parents relationship bad?"_

_"It's...complicated. I'd rather not talk about it."_

_"Ok I won't pry then. But if Spirit gives you trouble call me. I'll straighten him up for you" she said to try to lighten the mood. _

_"Okay thanks. It seems that Maka is done with her shower so I'll hand the phone to her"_

_"Okay but wait Soul. While I was traveling I found some great jazz records. If you want them I could send them to you?"_

_"Yes thank you that would be great. Talk to you later bye"_

_"Bye Soul"_

_Maka walked out of her room and noticed Soul was in the kitchen."Here your mother is on the phone" Maka furrowed her eyebrows._

_"She was waiting that long. I thought I told you to tell her I'll call her back" Maka asked. _

_"No she wasn't waiting I was talking to her about something." Soul walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle water. He then went to the closet and grabbed a towel._

_"And what would that be?"Maka arched an eyebrow and put a hand on her hip._

_"It's a secret."He said as he walked to the door."I'm going out with Black*Star. See you later babe" he then shut the door and began walking to the b-ball courts to meet of with Black*Star. _

_"Hmmm that was weird. Hey mom what did you and Soul talk about?"She asked._

_"It's a secret. Now about what I called you for..."As Kami began to talk Maka became quite suspicious of Soul and his actions._

* * *

_"Dude you're late! Don't keep your GOD waiting." Black*Star shouted._

_"Yea yea don't get your panties in a bunch"Soul said._

_"What took you so long? You and Maka couldn't stop humping like bunnies for a quick second so you could play some ball wit your bro?"Black*Star wiggled his eyebrows. Soul blushed a little. _

_"I DON'T HUMP LIKE A BUNNY! I'm more like a WAIT what the HELL am I saying. That is none of your business and for your information I was having a very important conversation with Maka's Mother."_

_"What you finally gonna ask Maka to marry you. Just kidding"Black*Star mocked as he jab Soul in the shoulder. _

_"Actually"Soul hissed as he rubbed his now sore shoulder. "That's exactly what I did"Black*Star looked at Soul like he was crazy. _

_"But what about us?"He looked like he was on the verge of crying. _

_"What about us Idiot" 'what is up with this guy. Is he on drugs or something' Soul thought. _

_"You said we would be best bros forever. You marrying Maka will come between us."he sobbed. In the background you could see sparkly pink bubbles floating around. _

_"You Idiot. Even though I'll be with Maka we will still be together" Soul said with tears in his eyes. They both began to run towards each other in slow motion. _

_"Oh Soul"_

_"Black*Star"_

_"Oh Soul"_

_"Black*Star" when they met they hugged and both were met with a basketball to the face. _

_"Can you guys stop acting like fruits for once and get ready for this game. I'm going to trash your asses." Kilik shouted. He was followed by Kid, Harver, and Ox. _

_"Dude you ruined the moment" Soul said. _

_"HOW DARE YOU HIT YOUR GOD" Black*Star shouted. _

_"What ever. Who are the captains?" Kilik ignored Black*Star. _

_"You and Soul" Kid shouted. _

_"Cool. Then I pick you Black*Star" Soul said. _

_"I got Kid"_

_"I chose Harver"_

_"Wait that's not fair. I don't want Ox."_

_"Hey!" Ox shouted but Kilik ignored him. _

_"Fine let's do rock paper scissors"_

_"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS SHOT" they shouted in unison. When they looked down Kilik had rock and Soul had scissors. _

_"Dammit. Soo not cool"_

_"Ha ha"_

_After a while of playing it turns out that Ox is really good at basketball. Soul's team won three times in a row. _

_"Fuck. You guys cheated."_

_"No we didn't. You just underestimated Ox. Sucks to be you. "Soul shouted."Guys it was fun but I got a lady to get home to. See ya" Soul left and began walking back to the apartment. _

_The Next Day_

* * *

_Soul woke up and slowly inched out of bed so he wouldn't wake up Maka. He then began to quietly get dressed and sneak out the room before she realized he was gone. _

_"Soul where are you going" she sat up on her elbows and yawned. _

_'Crap' he thought. "I asked your Dad out to coffee this morning."he said as he scratched the back of his neck. _

_"Really? You ask my dad to coffee. The same guy who hates your guts. I swear some times I have to judge your sanity. You can go just come back alive please" 'First having secret conversations with my mom and now asking my dad out to coffee. What's going on?' she thought._

_"Thanks see ya" he walked over to Maka kissed her forehead and then left._

* * *

_As Soul was sitting in the café waiting for Spirit to arrive he was freaking out. 'What if he refuses? Oh yea I have Kami's number on speed dial. What if he tries to kill me? What am I talking about? I'm too cool to be beaten by Spirit. Wait. What if he tries to run away with Maka? Crap' While he was having his internal feud he didn't realize Spirit had shown up and sit in front of him. Spirit waved his hands in front of him to try to get Soul's attention. _

_"Octopus head. Hello? SNAP OUT OF IT!" he hit Soul in the back of the head. _

_"What was that for?" He rubbed his head. _

_"Maybe if you would stop being an idiot, I wouldn't have to hit"_

_"Don't call me an Idiot, creep"_

_"Shut up maggot"_

_"Skirt chaser"_

_"Jackass"_

_"Asshole"_

_"Douche bag"_

_"Ass hat"_

_"Fuck this! What do you want? I don't have all day"_

_"I will give it to you straight old man. Don't talk till I'm finished."_

_"Okay"_

_"I want to ask you for your daughter's hand in marriage. Can I have permission?" Spirit's eyes widened as what Soul asked finally sunk in. He sighed. _

_"You may"_

_"Now wait a minute I think I deserve every right to marr...wait what? You're okay with it." Soul was confused. He was expected World War 3 to go down in that café. _

_"Yup I'm okay with it."_

_"Eh?"_

_"Well I knew this day was coming. I can see that you're in love with my daughter and that she loves you despite how much it pains me. You are the only guy I trust to hand over my Maka to so instead of throwing a tantrum I will let you have her. Just promise me you won't leave her."_

_"Wow for once you did something mature. And I promise."_

_"Don't push your luck brat. I still don't like you but since you will soon be my son-in-law, I think I can try not to want to castrate you when I see you." Spirit grinned. _

_"I guess I'll try not to want to push you down the stairs in front of shibusen."Soul smirked._

_"What ever kid. Is that all? I'm late to a meeting with Shinigama-sama."_

_"Yea we're done" _

_"Great. Finally I can stop acting like an overprotective father." Spirit began to leave his seat and exit the store. When he got to the door Soul shouted after him. _

_"Oh yea I forgot. You're going to be a grandpa real soon. "_

_"What?!"_

_"Just kidding" Soul chuckled. _

_"Asshole"_

* * *

_~time skip~_

_"Do you have everything?"Maka asked. _

_"For the 10th time, Yes I have everything." Soul said. He pulled his suitcase to the door and went to get his keys and his jacket. _

_"Geez I'm just trying to help" she said. _

_"I know but calm down I'm only going to be gone for a few days"_

_"I know but your parents house is so far and you won't let me come."_

_"I'll be fine so stop worrying." Soul walked to Maka and pulled her in his arms. _

_"Okay"she whispered. _

_"I gotta go Maka. Bye?" He leaned down and kissed her. _

_"Bye"she let go of him and Soul walked to his motorcycle. After strapping on his suitcase he waved to Maka and started to drive to DCA (Death City Airport). _

* * *

_When Soul arrived at his home's door step, he rung the door bell. 'Welcome to hell' he thought. Soon the door opened and there stood the family butler, Sebastian. (__**Yes I Love Black Butler)**_

_"Hello Master Soul. Welcome back. It's great to see you." Sebastian said. _

_"Same to you Sebastian"Soul said politely. Despite everyone else in the house except Wes, Soul actually liked Sebastian. _

_"Allow me to take your luggage. Follow me and I will direct you to your room" Sebastian then began to proceed to the upstairs of the house and to Soul's old room. "When your done getting settled in your parents would like to speak to you in the study."_

_"Thank you Sebastian" Sebastian left the room and Soul began to unpack his suitcase. When he was done he went to the study as directed. He was met with the stern faces of his parents and the bored face of his older brother. When Wes saw Soul he smiled at him. _

_"Hey little brother"_

_"What's up Wes" Soul smirked. His parents hated it when he spoke in that way. Which means he loved it. "Hello Mother, Father"_

_"Soul"his mother spoke. "You have come here to ask us of something. What is it?" Wes drank his wine watching the spectacle. _

_'Let's get this over with' Soul thought."I'll be getting married soon and Maka, my fiancé, might want you to be there."_

_"Don't you mean You want us to be there?"she asked. _

_"No. If it was up to me I wouldn't have even told you guys or even let you step foot on the premises. Except you Wes of course." Soul's father didn't even flinch but his mother looked quite irritated and insulted. _

_"Well may we meet this girl? Is she with you?"_

_"Pish no as if I would bring her here so you could judge and look down on her." She narrowed her eyes. "That's all I wanted to tell you. You have no say in who I marry anyway. You can come but if you get out of line or make her feel bad during the wedding. I will kicked you out and stop all contact between us. You got me? Now I will be staying here for two days to catch up with Wes. Don't disturb me if you don't have anything good to say. Good day." Soul walked out of the room with his head held high. Wes whistled. _

_"He's not the weak kid who couldn't do anything but run away anymore. I guess you've met your match."Wes patted his mom on the back and began walking out of the room."Hey Soul wait up. Let's go out for some drinks. "_

* * *

_~Another Time Skip~_

_"See you guys" Maka said to the rest of the as she left the academy._

_"See you Maka" they shouted to her. On the way to the stairs Maka caught a glimpse of red hair walking past._

_'Damn. Please don't see me. Please don't see me' she thought as she tried to pass him without being noticed. Spirit then turned and saw her walking. 'Dammit' Spirit got in position to run to her but stopped. He then calmly walked to her._

_"Hello Maka" he said as he ruffled her hair._

_"Uh Hello Papa" Spirit then walked into the academy. 'Huh What's going on. No Daddy Loves You Maka or hugs that almost cause asphyxiation. What has the world come to'_

Maka was on her way walking home. The party started at 8:00 and she only had 3 hours to get ready and there at exactly 8 or Kid will flip. She closed her door and went to go take a shower.

* * *

**Wow this chapter was long and sometimes annoying. Well see ya guys and the reason Soul left is next.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so so so so so so sorry guys for taking so long to update. You have every right to hate me. I was just busy with trying to grasp the concept of the new Soul Eater story I'm doing. It's a crossover between Soul Eater and Devil May Cry DMC. To make it up to you guys I decided not to make this chapter a cliffhanger like it was previously planned to be. Thank you for being patient. I know you want to read this chapter so I'll just do the thank you s at the bottom this time.**

**I don't own Soul Eater**

* * *

When Maka finished taking her shower she went to her room and put her dress she bought on her bed.

_Buuuuzzzzzz Buuuuzzzzzz_

Her cell phone rang. Maka searched her room for her cellphone. She found it under the dress she just put on the bed. She looked at the screen and it said Liz. 'I am not letting her do my make up again' she frowned.

"Hello"she answered. She put the phone between her ear and shoulder so she could continue getting dressed.

"Hey Maka. Can you do me a favor and come here early. I need help getting everything ready for the party." Liz asked.

"Sure what time do you want me there by?"

"Umm how about in 30 minutes?"

"That's fine. See you there. "

"See you Maka"Maka started to dry her hair and get dressed so she could leave. She went to stand in the mirror to check herself out. She couldn't decide if she wanted her hair in a bun or pigtails so she chose to just let it be down.

Meanwhile at Kid's house

Liz was on the phone talking to someone.

"Yea I got her to leave the house early so you can go there and do whatever you need to do."Liz said.

"Thanks Liz I owe you one." The male on the phone said. "I guess I'll head over there now. See you"

"Wait I don't think she has left yet." She shouted into the phone but it was too late. He already hung up and was probably on his way there. 'Shit this ruins the plans. Everything should work out though so I shouldn't worry.' Liz sighed. Patty walked into the room and noticed her sister her sister frowned at something.

"Is something wrong Sis" patty said. Liz looked up at Patty and smiled.

"No not really. It's just that he left too early to go to the apartment and Maka isn't here yet. The plans are kinda screwed up now. I wish I could be there to see how she reacts." Liz got off her bed and stretched. "Come on Patty. Let's start getting this party ready."

"Okie dokie"

Maka walked out of her room and into the kitchen. She went to her fridge and to get the juice carton. She realized the juice carton was empty. 'Dammit' she thought. She then became very depressed. This situation reminded her of the day Soul got fed up with her and left. It all started when Soul drank the rest of the juice from the carton and put it back in the fridge leaving only a drop left.

* * *

_Maka woke up and stretched her arms. She had a good night sleep so she felt blissful this morning. 'Today seems like it will be a great day' she thought. She then looked beside her and realized Soul was missing. A minute later she heard the shower cut on. 'Oh he's in the bathroom. Well since it's my day to cook I guess I should cook breakfast now' Maka got up and walked to the kitchen. She then began to look for the materials needed to make breakfast. By the time she got finished making the pancakes bacon and eggs, Soul had already gotten dressed and was making his way to the kitchen table._

_"Smells good"he said as he sat in his usual seat. Maka smiled at him and put the plates on the table._

_"Thanks. Just let me get the juice." Soul's eyes widened and he stood abruptly._

_"I'll get the juice." He quickly said._

_"It's okay Soul. I got it but thanks for offering." She opened the refrigerator. Soul quickly stopped her from grabbing the carton._

_"I insist." He pleaded._

_"Soul I got it. Now please go sit now before I Maka-Chop you"_

_"Okay"he sighed and went back to his seat. Awaiting her wrath. Maka picked up the carton and growled._

_"Soul what did i say about drinking all the juice from the carton and putting it BACK INTO THE FRIGDE!?" She shouted._

_Soul sighed. "You said not to"_

_"But you still did it. Gosh Soul do you ever listen."_

_"Maka it's not that serious." He looked at her with a bored expression._

_"Not that serious?! Soul you do this every time and you know how much it bugs me." She threw the empty carton in the trash and stomped to her seat. She glared at him. "Well do you have anything to say about this."_

_Soul stopped eating and looked at her. "Nope" he went right back to eating. Maka clenched her teeth and decided not to waste her breath. She began to eat and purposely ignore his glances toward her. When she finished eating she put her dishes in the sink and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Soul got up and went to wash the dishes. 'Maybe if I wash the dishes she won't be as mad.' He finished washing the dishes and Maka walked out the bathroom. She saw Soul had washed the dishes but she chose to ignore him and go straight to her room._

_'Can't blame a cool guy for trying' he thought. He went and sat on the couch and watched some tv while he waited for Maka to get dressed for school. Maka emerged from her room still putting her hair into pigtails._

_"You ready?"he asked. Maka walked out the door without even acknowledging him. "The silent treatment aye" Soul sighed. He just followed Maka to his motorcycle. The whole way to school was a very tense and silent ride. "Maka" she stopped him._

_"Just don't speak Soul"_

* * *

_Once they got to the school, Maka immediately hopped off the bike and ran up the stairs leaving Soul who was still getting of the bike._

_"Dammit Maka Wait!" Soul shouted and chased after her. Maka just ignored him and ran into the school. Soul stopped at the top of the stairs so that he could catch his breath. Black*Star came up behind him and patted his back._

_"You okay man? What's going on?"Black*Star asked._

_"Maka's mad at me again. This is getting really uncool. She gets mad at me for the stupidest things now. Really she's this pissed cause I drank all the juice out of the carton and put it back in the fridge. She's driving me crazy"Soul shouted._

_"Dude calm down. Fighting can actually be a good thing you know?"_

_"What? How?"_

_"Make up Sex"Black*Star moved his eyebrows up and down. Soul looked at him like he was an idiot._

_"Can you ever be serious for a second."he shouted. Black*Star looked like he was about to punch Soul in the face._

_"Chill it was a joke. Don't yell at me I'm not the one who put you in this situation. Talk to me when you get your head screwed in straight." He stormed away._

_"Fuck! Is everyone against me today?"he yelled to himself. He realized people were staring at him since he was talking to himself. "What the hell you guys looking at?"He shouted. The people stopped looking at him and quickly walked away. Soul sighed and went to class. When he got in the classroom he decided to sit by only since he was still pissed._

_Tsubaki noticed the tension in the room and turned to Maka._

_"Maka is Soul okay? He seems a little distressed. "She asked as she glanced over at him._

_"He's fine. I just yelled at him this morning. Usually he gets over by this time but whatever." A very sharp scalpel flew past Maka's head and into the wall beside her. Maka paled and slowly turned to Professor Stein._

_"If you don't be quite, next time I won't miss"Stein said with an extremely creepy smile. Maka and Tsubaki quickly went back to paying attention to the lecture._

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Death the Kid section, Patty was twirling her hair and realized something that could potentially cause harm to Kid's health._

_"Hey Kid, isn't there more people on the left side of the room than right since Soul is sitting over there."she stated. Kid's eye twitched and his body tensed up._

_"Dammit Patty. I was having a glorious symmetrical day until you told me that and now i'm thinking about unsymmetrical things. And when I think about that word, it makes me think that it has infected me and got under my skin, into my pores and into my bloodstream. And into every dead protein on my head that I call hair. AND NOW I FEEL LIKE I'M UNSYMMETRICAL GARBAGE!" He yelled. His chest was heaving. When he finally looked at Soul he spit up blood and fainted._

_"Whoa. That was awesome!" Patty shouted. Liz stopped filing her nails and looked at Patty._

_"Thanks Patty now we have to carry him to the nurse." She sarcastically said. Liz put Kid on her back and began walking to the door._

_"Sorry Stein. If you need us we'll be in the infirmary."_

_"What the hell just happened?"Maka asked. The bell rang._

_"Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black*Star meet me on the training grounds after lunch. And Soul and Maka by then you guys should stop this feud or you won't be able to resonate well."They both glared at each other."And Maka? You may be my best student but I have nothing against failing you if you guys argument screws up the lesson."Maka sighed._

_"I understand Professor Stein."_

_"Great. You are dismissed."_

_The students began to walk out the room and to their respective places. The group walked to the cafeteria and sat down. Black*Star noticed Soul wasn't with them._

_"Hey guys has anyone seen where Soul went?" He asked._

_"Last time I saw him he was headed to the roof"Liz answered._

* * *

_Black*Star got up and made his way to the roof. When he got there he realized Soul was sitting on the ledge._

_"Dude don't jump. You're too young to die." He shouted. Soul turned around and look at him like he was crazy._

_"Are you a moron? Why would I kill myself? Idiot"Soul said. He turned back around and continued gazing at the city below. Black*Star walked over next to him and sat down. "Sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just stressed from arguing with Maka. I could deal with it in the beginning but now it's starting to get ridiculous. I don't know if I can deal with it anymore."_

_"What do you mean 'anymore'?"_

_"I might break up with her man."_

_"What?! You were about to ask her to marry you. Look, the arguing might be a little annoying but you guys always make up soon so don't worry about it. You guys have been together so long to just throw it away."Soul sighed._

_"I'll try but I'm losing my patience with this." Black*Star got up and began to walk away._

_"You coming?" He asked._

_"Naw Ima stay here for a little while longer."_

_"Suit yourself."_

* * *

_Black*Star walked back to where the others were. Liz looked up from eating her lunch._

_"So...was he there?"Liz asked. Everyone stopped what they were doing so they could listen._

_"Yeah he was there."he sighed._

_"Why didn't he come here with you?"_

_Black*Star scratched his cheek. "Uh... He said he wanted to a little more time to his self. Seems like someone has stressed him out lately." Maka flinched and Tsubaki noticed._

_"You ok Maka?"_

_"Yea I'm fine." 'Maybe I have been to hard on him lately' she thought as she continued to eat. In order to decrease the awkwardness Tsubaki tried to change the subject._

_"Hey guys you wanna go somewhere after the training with Stein?" She asked._

_"Where do you have in mind?"Liz asked._

_"It's a nice day today and I heard a new ice cream parlor has opened up. Let's go there."_

_"That's fine with me. I'll tell Kid when he wakes up." Liz answered._

_"How about you Maka?"_

_"It's cool. Black*Star you should ask Soul if he wants to come."_

_"Why do I have to do it. He's your partner." He groaned._

_"As you can see we aren't the best of friends right now. If I ask him we might end up arguing again and I'm not in the mood for that now. "She stated._

_"Fine" he got up and walked away. For the rest of the lunch they just chatted about random things. The bell finally rang so they all got up and made their way to the training grounds. When they got there they realized Soul, Black*Star and Kid were already there._

_"Now that every one has arrived, let's start the lesson. Today we will practice resonance link and then we will do some sparring. When I say go I want all the weapons to transform and Maka to start." Stein said. All of the weapons went to stand next to their respective meister. Maka and Soul stood a little father from each other than normal. Stein noticed but he didn't say anything. 'I hope they won't screw this up' "Ready Go!" Maka and Soul began to resonate and slowly bring in the others. Stein turned the screw in his head and started to look at their souls. Everyone was working well but Soul and Maka. It seems like they were straining their souls just to resonate. "Stop!" He shouted._

_"What's going on Old man. We just started."Black*Star shouted. Maka bent over and tried to catch her breath._

_"Maka are you ok?"Tsubaki asked worriedly._

_"Yea...I'm fine. That...just took a lot out of me" Maka said._

_"Soul and Maka. May I speak to you in private. Matter of fact you don't have a choice. Come on now." Stein said. He didn't look too happy. They walked into the middle of the forest.(Has anyone else wondered why there is a random forest in Shibusen or is it just me.) "Didn't I tell you guys that you need to make up to resonate properly. Did you even listen to me?"_

_"Yes we did. We are sorry for this and well do better in the sparring"_

_"No you won't. You wanna know why? Because you two will be staying here and fixing this problem now. I'll give you another chance tomorrow. I expected better from you two."Stein walked away and got the rest if the group started. Both of them just stood there and neither of the spoke._

_"I don't hear talking"Stein shouted._

_"This is all your fault you know. "Maka said. Soul became infuriated._

_"My FAULT?! You're the one who got pissed at me this morning over a fucking empty carton and gave me the silent treatment and you say this is my fault. Fucking ridiculous." He shouted._

_"It was your fault. If didn't decide to be an idiot and leave the empty carton in the fridge none of this would have happened."_

_"Maybe if you weren't such a crazy bitch this wouldn't have happened"_

_"MAKA-CHOP!" She hit Soul and he fell to the ground._

_"What the FUCK! Maka. You know what fuck this. If you say one more thing to me that is out if line I'm gone you got me?"_

_Maka crossed her arms and glared at him"Yea right I want to see you try."_

_"Don't push me Maka." He stomped away. When he walked pass the others they tried to get his attention but he ignored them._

_Maka walked up to them._

_"Is everything okay?" Tsubaki asked._

_"I don't know" Maka turned to Professor Stein. "We're going home. Sorry for the disturbance."she began walking to the front of the school. When she got down the stairs she noticed Soul waiting for her on his bike. She just passed him and decided to walk home._

_"Where do you think you're going?"he asked._

_"Home"she answered._

_"Your walking home. Really Maka get on the bike"_

_"No I'm fine with walking"_

_"Whatever"he said. Soul sped of in the direction of the apartment. 'Jerk' she thought. When she made it to the apartment she opened the door and noticed Soul was sitting on the couch watching tv._

_"It's your turn to cook" he said without looking at her._

_"Yeah right like I'm going to cook for an incompetent asshole"_

_"Oh wow i guess it's fuck up Soul's day today huh? Oh look I already made him mad let's see if I can piss him off more by not cooking him dinner"Soul mocked. She rolled her eyes._

_"Whatever" she said._

_"I'm sick and tired of this shit. Lately you've argued with me for no reason at all and it's killing me."_

_"Fine by me. The way you keep throwing yourself in front of all those attacks got me thinking that you actually want to die."_

_"Dumbass! I do that because I'm your weapon and it's my job to protect my meister." Maka ignored him. "Really you ignoring me again. I warned you Maka and you didn't listen now you'll face the consequences."Soul grabbed his wallet and jacket and left. Maka just ignored him and went to her room. 'He'll be back tomorrow' she thought as she fell asleep._

* * *

_Maka woke up and decided she would apologize to Soul when she saw him at school. She realized that she did kinda get out of hand with the situation. Maka got dressed for school and made her way to the kitchen She only made a small breakfast since she knew that when Soul left he usually stayed over at Black*Star's house and goes to school from there. Maka put her dishes in the sink and went to school. When she got there she realized that she hadn't seen Soul yet. 'Maybe he's already in class' she tried looking in the classroom but he wasn't there either. She saw more like heard,Black*Star in the hallway. He was screaming again. Maka sweat dropped and tried to get his attention._

_"Hey Black*Star. Can you come here for a sec"Maka asked. He stopped his 'Godly' rant and walked to her._

_"Hey Maka What's up?" He said._

_"Did Soul sleep over at your house last night."she asked. Black*Star gulped and for a second she saw guilt in his eyes. She just ignored it thinking it was nothing but Black*Star being weird._

_"No I haven't seen him. Sorry. I thought he went home." He didn't even look Maka in the eye when he said it. But was now too worried about Soul that she didn't realize it._

_"Thanks Black*Star for your help. Can you do me a favor? If you see him can you tell him to come see me?"_

_"Maka I don't think that's a good idea. Isn't he still mad at you?"_

_"Yeah about that. I want to find him so I can apologize." My lowered her head and blushed. She was quite embarrassed by how she acted._

_"Okay if I see him I'll tell him" 'Dammit Soul you owe me one' he thought._

_"Thanks Black*Star"_

_"Uh yea you're welcome" Maka walked away a little less stressed now that she knew Black*Star would be trying to get in contact with Soul too. Little did she know that Black*Star was in on it also._

_Days and even weeks passed. When Maka asked about Soul's whereabouts everyone said they hadn't seen him. Maka finally realized that Soul wasn't coming back and that he was gone for good. Time passed and she started to get over it but not by much. Her friends came around to try to help but Black*Star never did. When she asked Tsubaki about it she said he said something about him feeling to guilty to see her. But after more time he started to come too. Even if she didn't want to she learned how to deal with Soul's absence._

* * *

Maka just decided to get a glass of water instead. While she was drinking her water her door began to rattle. Maka looked at the clock and saw it was close to seven. 'Who could be here this late. I thought Liz wanted me to come to Kid's house. Not he other way around. Wait didn't I take back the key I gave them since they kept she thought. She put her glass down and walked to the door as it opened.

"I thought you told me to come to your hous..." Maka eyes widened enormously.

The person at the door whispered 'Dammit Liz'

"Hey Maka"

"Soul?"

"I'm back"Soul said this a little sheepishly. Maka broke out of her trance, ran to him and hugged him. Soul hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist. She began to cry joyful tears.

"If I wasn't so happy right now, I would probably have killed you" she whispered. Soul chuckled and hugged her tighter. After awhile Maka let go of him and stepped back away from him.

"I guess you want an explanation don't you"he sighed. She folded her arms and looked at him.

"You think?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Um that may take a while so I think we should talk about that after the party. If that's fine with you."he asked.

"Fine. But as soon as we get home you're going to tell me everything. Correct?"

"Yea"he said. Maka unfolded her arms and smiled at him.

"Well let's go then. Everyone will be so shocked." Soul smiled as Maka left the apartment. 'I guess I'm off the hook for now' he thought. He was quite relieved. He thought Maka was going to hate him and tell him to leave when she saw him. This wasn't even supposed to happen. He presumed that Maka had already left the apartment so that he could get there and find what he was looking for. 'I'll just find it when I come back here' he thought. Maka poked her head into the apartment and yelled to Soul.

"Hey. You coming?" That pulled Soul out of his thoughts.

"Yea sorry. " they both began walking out the apartment. When they got outside they both walked in different directions.

"Maka where are you going?"

"I'm going to Kid's house."

"So you're walking there"

"That was what I was planning to do. Why?"

"Well I have my bike with me. You want a ride?" He asked.

"Sure" she smiled and got on the back of the bike. When Soul began driving, the feeling of being on Soul's motorcycle made Maka feel nostalgic. She missed the feeling of Soul's back when she rode with him. She smiled and buried her face in his back. Soul glanced at her and smirked.

* * *

Pretty soon they made it to Kid's house and they both got off the bike and headed to the door. Maka rang the door bell and Liz answered. "Hey guys. Wow I'm shocked you still came. I expected you guys to be at home making up lost time and having 'fun'" Liz winked and smirked. Maka blushed a little.

"You thought wrong. Now can we come in?"Maka said.

"Sure but Soul you need to hide or something. I still don't want the others to know your back."

"Sure thing"he said. Maka realized something right then.

"Wait. Liz you knew he was back and didn't tell me."

"He called me yesterday and said he was coming back and he wanted to surprise everyone. But this idiot had to leave to early and end up being caught by you."Liz smacked him in the back of his head. Soul rubbed his now tender head.

"Ow what was that for?" He questioned. Liz glared him.

"Listen next time. On the phone I tried to tell you she didn't leave yet but you hung up on me."

"That's very interesting guys but can we get inside before the others see Soul. You don't want to screw up the surprise anymore than it has been."

"Good idea" Liz said as she ushered them into the house. Soul ran upstairs and hid in Kid's room. Maka and Liz began walking into the kitchen.

"So Maka...What happened at the apartment?" Liz asked. Maka sighed. She knew Liz would ask about what happened.

"Nothing happened Liz" Maka calmly said as she picked up the flowers Liz arranged and put them on one of the tables.

"Kissing?"

"Nope"

"Touching?"

"We hugged"

"And?"

"That's it."

Liz groaned and rubbed her forehead. "Maka you're so boring"she whined.

"Well sorrrrry. What were expecting anyway? That we would jump each other?"She asked.

"Yes" Maka raised an eyebrow. A giggling Patty came running into the kitchen with an enraged Kid followed behind.

"Liz! Can you get your sister? She's making all the tables unsymmetrical." Kid yelled while he stomped his feet like a two-year old. Liz sighed.

"Patty leave the tables alone"

"Okay Sis!" Patty shouted as she left the room. Kid noticing that he had company straightened up his suit and turned to Maka.

"Hello Maka. It's nice of you to have come."he said.

"Thanks Kid and congratulations on the engagement." Maka said. Kid raised an eyebrow to Liz.

"Patty and Black*Star" she replied. Kid turned back to Maka.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome."

After awhile all the guest arrived and everyone was sitting in the living. Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kim, Jacquline, Kilik, Harver, Ox, Pot of thunder, and Pot of fire came.

"Since everyone's here I have something to tell you guys if you hadn't already heard it"Liz glared at Black*Star. He squirmed in his seat." Kid and I are engaged." All the girls squealed and the guys shouted in congratulations. Liz quieted everyone down. "That's not the only surprise. You can come down now"she shouted upstairs. Soul began to come downstairs and make his way to the living room. When he entered everybody's eyes widened. Everyone's except Liz, Maka and Black*Star's of course.

"I'm Back guys"he said. Many pats on the back, hugs and bro hugs were given to welcome Soul back. When they were done everyone went to the kitchen to eat. After everyone ate they danced and partied. Soul tried to catch up with the others. Black*Star somehow snuck liquor in and spiked the punch. Maka saw him and told Soul so he wouldn't drink the punch and get wasted. After people who did drink the punch fainted or calmed down as the hangover effect set in, the party was officially over. Maka, Soul and Liz , the only ones who weren't drunk, helped the others call cab and get in them. Kid wasn't drunk, he just fainted when someone threw the symmetry off the room. Maka and Soul said their goodbyes to them and started off toward the apartment. When they got there, Soul went to the sit on the couch and Maka went to the kitchen to make some tea for the both of them.

"You remember our agreement from earlier right?" Maka asked as she poured tea into both cups.

"Yeah" Soul replied. Maka walked over to him and gave him his cup. She then sat down beside them.

"You can start."Maka sipped her tea.

Soul sighed.

* * *

**Thank you Enchanted2015 for the story follow**

**Thank you kittenkarly657 for the story fav and follow**

**Thank you LeprechaunGreen for the review**

**Thank you crusnik08 for the story fav**

**Thank you bittersweetendingsforever for your review**

**Thank you kelisanimefreakmitchell for your review**

**Thank you 15 fallen angel for your review**

**Next Chapter will be the last flashback which will show what happened with Soul in those three months. There will be about two more chapters left of this series. I know I'm sorry that I'm leaving so early. If you want a sequel I could try that or yall could just wait for the next story. It will be a m rated story though. Tell me what you think in the reviews. I might even do both. See you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone I'm back. Took me long enough. It seems like all electronics hate me. My computer decided to fuck me over TWICE by corrupting my documents. So now I'm posting from my phone. Yay -_-(yup the same one that deleted my progress and guess what it did it again)**

**Thank you to everyone who fav followed or reviewed. I don't feel like thinking every single person so on to the story. **

**I don't own Soul Eater**

* * *

_After Soul grabbed his things and left the apartment, he hopped on his bike and started driving. He didn't really have an destination in mind so he just drove around Death City. Pretty soon he ended up outside city limits. Soul stopped his bike and got off. He sat on a rock nearby. He sat his head on his hands and began to think. 'I bet she thinks I'll just be back tomorrow. That idiot'_

"Maka-CHOP!" Maka shouted and hit Soul.

"Dammit woman. Do you want me to tell you what happened or not. Just hold off your hitting to the end of the story" Soul shouted.

_Soul looked up and saw the star-filled sky. He remembered the time he brought Maka out to see them. 'I need to get out of here. This place reminds me to much of her. I might end up going back to her and accidentally saying something I don't mean." He thought. He sighed and got back on his bike. He then called Black*Star. After a couple of rings he finally answered._

_"Dude do you know what time it is?" A groggily Black*Star asked._

_"Sorry but can you do me a favor and let me stay at your house tonight?" He asked._

_"Still didn't make up with Maka?"_

_"I don't want to talk about it."_

_"K you can stay."_

_"Thanks bro" Soul hung up and started to make his way to Black*Star's house. He passed his apartment and realized no lights were on. 'Maka must be sleeping. She's not even worried that I won't come back. Whatever she'll see' he thought. When Soul got to the house the door was unlocked so he just went in and crashed on the couch.(Do they even have a couch. I only saw tatami mats and futons in the manga and anime)_

* * *

_The next morning Black*Star woke up expecting to see Soul still asleep in the couch. But all he saw was a note that was addressed to him._

_Black*Star,_

_This is Soul. Sorry I left without saying anything. I'll be gone by the time you read this. I'm going to do a bit of traveling. I have an emergency cellphone that no one knows about. The number is 123 654 ****. Don't tell the others about it. I'll keep in touch._

_Soul_

_'Idiot' he thought. Black*Star pulled out his cellphone and texted the number Soul gave him. Tsubaki came out the room when he finished._

_"Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly. Black*Star gave her a fake smile._

_"Yea it's cool" he sighed._

* * *

_Soul snuck out Black*Star's apartment before anyone woke up. He made his way to his home. He parked a couple of blocks away so that Maka couldn't hear his motorcycle. He knew she would be up by now so he waited behind a wall till she came out the apartment and began walking to school. Soul had to force his soul to try to appear as a normal human and not a weapons soul. Since Maka could see souls she would have probably recognized his soul if he didn't. When Maka finally walked out, Soul snuck into the apartment. He looked out the window to make sure she didn't leave anything and came back to find. When she was far enough away Soul began to go to his room and pack things he would need for his trip. He got his emergency phone and the credit card his parents gave him. He never used it of course. He always thought it was a way for his parents to control his life even if he wasn't living with them anymore. But now he thought he'd run up the bill just to piss them off. On his way out he saw a picture of him and Maka when they were younger. He remembered the good times when they just started out as partners and met the rest of the gang. He decided to take the picture with him. He made his way out of the apartment. When he was leaving he got a text from Black*Star._

_Idiot when you come back I'm beating the shit out of you for doing this to Maka._

_P.S. Be careful. I can't have you dying before I get to hit you._

_Soul chuckled. He got on his bike and started to drive away. 'No turning back' he thought._

* * *

_After a while of driving he realized he was in Las Vegas so he chose to rest for now. He booked a room at MGM Grand Hotel. (That place is super expensive. Have you seen how much it cost for one night. About 8 hundred dollars. Crazy right?) When he got settled in, he decided to go down to the casino and do some gambling. He spent hours gambling and avoiding women. They seemed to love to crowd around big spenders and it annoyed Soul to no end. After one woman got to bold in her advances he decided to head up to bed before he flips out on anyone. They following weeks he spent there were relatively normal. He visited museums, went to a jazz concert, gambled some more, and just relaxed. He didn't really lose that much money since he was so good at gambling. He had to stop going to some casinos because the security seemed to think he was cheating and got suspicious. He wasn't of course but just to be safe he went to others. It wasn't a problem since Vegas is filled with casinos. After about four weeks there he decided to call Black*Star and see how everyone else was doing._

_On the third ring Black*Star picked up. "Hello? Who is this?"Black*Star asked._

_"Idiot did you not put my number in your phone."Soul said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose._

_"Oh hey what's up Soul? MORE LIKE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! I didn't expect you to leave the city like that."Black*Star shouted. Soul pulled the phone away from his ear as Black*Star continued to rant._

_"Dude calm down. I told you in the note that I would be doing some traveling. When you travel you aren't supposed to stay in the same city and I am in Vegas right now."_

_"What?! That's not fair. Why didn't you take me? We could of been having fun like the dudes in The Hangover."_

_"That's exactly why I didn't take you. You would have did something that would have us arrested and I would have had to take your sorry ass back to Death City. The place I am avoiding right now."_

_"What? I wouldn't have done anything like that. Don't you trust your bro?"_

_"No" Soul deadpanned. "But I'm glad to see your not as mad at me as I thought. I surely thought you'd be pissed"_

_"Oh I'm pissed alright, you dumbass. You know after you left Maka came to me saying she wanted to apologise and asked me if I saw you to tell you to see her for that. I had to lie and say that I would help. I've known Maka for years, man. She's like my best friend and I had to lie to her because you were such a chicken shit that you left instead of facing the problem. We can't even get her to get out of her room and hang out with everyone. She's to hung up on you. The only reason I didn't say anything when you called was because I hadn't heard from you in a while and I decided to give you a break for a second. I wasn't kidding when I said I would beat the shit out of you." Black*Star was enraged. Everyone was. Soul was speechless. He didn't know what to say about what he just heard. He didn't think that Maka would be that depressed that he left like that. He just wanted to teach her a lesson._

_"She really won't come out her room?" Soul asked._

_"Duh you idiot. Did you think I was lying?"_

_"Okay" He sighed._

_"Okay what?"_

_"I'm coming back"_

_"What you think you coming back is going to make everything okay? Well it won't be"_

_"I never thought that. Just don't tell anyone I'm coming back. Can you do that?"_

_"Why so it can be a surprise. I don't think many people will be liking that surprise."_

_"No you idiot. I just don't want Spirit to find out I'm coming back. I need to talk to Maka and I can't do that if he kills me first."_

_"You're right. Okay I won't say anything. But if you don't show up, I'm coming to get you myself."  
"K bye"_

_"Bye" Soul huffed and ran his hand through his hair. Now he had to go back. Well he payed for one more day there so he decided to enjoy it and not waste it._

* * *

_The next day Soul got his bags packed and he got ready to go. On his way out he got a phone call from a number he didn't know._

_"Hello?"_

_"Is this Soul's number" the person asked._

_"Yea...um wait is this Wes"Soul asked._

_"Yea Soul you need to come home now."_

_"Wes I'm kinda in the middle of doing something important. Can I just come lat-"_

_"Soul you need to come home now. Dad's in the hospital." Soul was shocked beyond belief. 'Dad's in the hospital? Is he okay? Will he die?' these thoughts kept running through his mind._

_"Okay I'm coming."_

_"K see you when you get here"_

_"Bye" 'Dammit Sorry Black*Star' he thought._

_Soul chose to ride an airplane instead of driving since it would be quicker. He got a plane that would allow vehicles since he would not be leaving his 'baby' in Vegas. When he got there, instead of dropping his stuff off at his home he immediately drove to the hospital where his father was at. He ran up to the receptionist's desk. A security guard yelled at him to walk but Soul ignored him._

_"Excuse me, do you know which room Dante Evans is in?" he asked. (took this name from one of my favorite authors. I give them credit.)_

_"Are you family?"she asked._

_"Yes I'm his son." The receptionist went to her computer and looked up the name._

_"Sir, He is on the fifth floor. Room 528. Take the elevator to your right and when you get to the fifth floor, make a left. Keep going straight till you see the room." she said as she pointed to the elevator._

_"Thank you" Soul speedwalked to the elevator since the security guard was still giving him death glares and he didn't want to get kicked out the hospital. When he got close to the room he saw Wes standing outside the room leaning on the wall. Wes looked up and saw Soul coming._

_"Dad's asleep" Wes said._

_"Where's Mom?"Soul asked._

_"She's in there with him. It would probably be best not to wake him. He needs all the rest he can get." Soul sighed and ran his hand through his hair._

_"What happened?"_

_"Dad was helping Mom plant new roses in the garden. Mom said after a while Dad felt a pain in his leg. He then started to get dizzy and then he fainted. After that she called me. Dad began to start sweating. A lot. He was practically soaked after like two minutes. We called the ambulance and he has been here since. The doctor said he would have to stay here for two more months."_

_"Damn it's that serious?"_

_"Yea, he's suffering from intense fatigue, heart and nerve problems. The doctor said the heart and nerve problems will only last for a couple of days though. The fatigue is what we're worried about. But until then he won't be able to scowl at anyone with his face paralyzed. It's kind of weird to not see him glaring at every little thing." Wes chuckled._

_Soul smiled. "I guess I won't feel like I'm being judged all the time." Soul's mother Anabelle walked out the room._

_"Wes, he- oh hello Soul when did you get here?"she asked._

_"Just got here not too long ago. Came here straight from the airport."_

_"Well I'm glad you came. Your father's awake. You can go see him if you want."_

_"Okay" Soul hesitated for a moment before opening the door. He walked in and was met with his dad sitting on his bed staring out the window. He turned and noticed Soul standing there._

_"You came" he said._

_"You can talk? Wes told me your face was paralyzed."_

_"Yea well it cleared up a little after I just woke up." He was able to speak but his face was still emotionless. 'Wes was right. This is weird.' Soul thought._

_"So how you feeling?"Soul asked to stop the awkward silence between them._

_"A little better I guess. I can't walk around still since I get dizzy when I stand"_

_"oh" 'Awkward silence again. Come on Soul think of something to say. Something. Something' His father spoke._

_"You know I thought about what you said the last time. About how we treated you wrong when you were younger." Soul's eyes hardened and his expression got very serious. "It wasn't my intention to make you feel that way. I thought I was doing what was best for you. But I was wrong. We can relate you know? My father was exactly the same way. Me and your uncle Alphonse were kinda like you and Wes. Except that I'm the older one and I was the one mistreated but with you guys it's the opposite. My father owned Evans inc. as you know and it was passed to him from his father. All the first-born sons in the family inherited the company but when it got to my generation. My father gave it to my younger brother and your uncle Alphonse. My father always thought of me as inferior and useless. I tried and tried to get acknowledged by him but he never even looked in my direction. It was always Alphonse just like it was always Wes. I ended up finding out one day that I was a prodigy at the cello and saxophone. I ended up becoming a well-known musician and making a name for myself. I met your mother during a tour. She was a magnificent harp player and she was also pretty amazing at the viola. When we got married I vowed never to treat my first-born like my father treated me. Soon after, Wes was born. When got older he began to take interest in violin. He was a natural at it. I put him through the best teachers and schools in order for him to be the best he could be. Later on you were born. You were the cutest kid I ever saw. I was kinda upset though. You looked just like your mother. I didn't see anything that made you seem like my kid. But we soon realized you inherited my teeth when your mother couldn't breastfeed you anymore. That day I laughed so hard that I cried." Dante didn't realize it put his face twitched and showed a ghost of a smile. Soul saw it though. "You were an energetic little guy. Just like your dad. Always getting into trouble. You loved to play with the piano in the music room. We found out you were great at it when one of the teachers at your school played a song and you were able to copy it after just listening to it once. I wasn't that shocked. I knew my boys would be great at music with me as great as I am with a cello. Pretty soon I began to pay more attention to you than Wes. Wes was okay with it. he practically babied you more than I did."_

_"No I didn't."Wes shouted from the hallway._

_"Well after I realized what was happening, I remembered how my dad treated me. i ended up shutting you out of my life. without knowing it i treated you like my dad treated me. By the time i realized what was happening it was too late. You hated me. And you left as fast as you could when you found out you were a weapon. You even cut all communication from everyone. When you came back I didn't know how to react so I just acted like my normal self and glared at you. In my mind I was crying and screaming like a school girl. Then you went off talking about how you would be getting married to your meister and how if we screwed up we would be banned. I didn't even get to say anything but now that you're here I'm going to set things right. I'm sorry Soul. I had no intention to treat you that way. If there is anything I can do or say to make it up to you please let me know."He finished._

_"Well first you can call Wes in here and tell him that he sucks at violin and I'm way cooler than him. Just kidding you don't have to say that." Dante did something that Soul would have never thought he would go through with._

_"Wes can you come in here for a second?" Wes came in and stood next to the bed._

_"Yes father" he answered._

_"Wes you suck at violin and your brother is so much cooler than you." Wes looked flabbergasted. He then glanced at Soul who was literally rolling on the floor laughing. When he finally calmed down he spoke._

_"Wow I didn't think you would actually do it. Yea I forgive you but it's going to be a while before I can get used to you." Soul finally looked up and realized his father was crying and smiling at the same time. (if you remember maka's dream in the super written test episode. He looks just like how Soul did)._

* * *

_After two months passed Soul and Dante had actually gotten pretty close. They had a lot in common. On the day Dante was released from the hospital Soul realized something. 1. Wes is an idiot. and 2. He overeacts too much._

_"Hello . We have finished running the test and it seems there is no longer and traces of lyme disease in you so you should be fine. They are preparing your discharge papers as we speak. You will be outta her in no time." The Doctor said. Soul turned to his father's doctor with a look of confusion._

_"Did you say lyme disease?" He asked._

_"Yes sir I did. That was the sickness your father was under while you were here."_

_"Dad why didn't you tell me that. The whole time I was thinking it was something serious like cancer." He groaned. His father looked at him with a questionable gaze._

_"I thought you knew but Soul you really do overact when it comes to certain things." He said._

_"It's not my fault. Wes called my phone as if you were on your dying breath. I didn't know what to think." His father raised an eyebrow at him. "Wait so this is Wes fault. I'll kill him." His father chuckled._

_Somewhere in the Evans' residence a white-haired boy a very bad feeling._

* * *

_When everyone got back settled in the house, Soul decided to tell them about his situation with Maka. This led to a look of disapproval from Wes, a slap in the face by Anabelle and a mean right hook from Dante. They all shouted for him to go back now._

_The next day after Soul finished receiving and giving goodbyes he drove to the airport and went on his way to Death City. During the flight he called Liz to see if she could host a surprise party for his return. He wanted to do it so everyone would be so dumbstruck that they won't be able to create an angry mob and burn him at stake. After a whole lot begging, dignity losing, and promising that she could get a first hit, Liz agreed._

* * *

"And that's all that happened." Soul finished. Maka sat there for a second to try to comprehend all that Soul told her. She sighed and looked up at him.

"Thanks for telling me. You can leave now." Soul looked at her in disbelief but he still got up and walked to the door.

"Why can't I stay in my home?"

"You don't live here. I have been paying the bills alone for the past months meaning this is only my home. Did you think I wouldn't be still pissed at you? Soul you left me for months. Do you understand how bad I felt. In a regular argument between a couple if one wants to get away he leaved for a couple of days not weeks. I was happy when you got back because I was worried something may have happened to you. Not that I forgave you and everything was going to be just dandy. It's going to take me some time before I can look at you and not want to hurt you so bye." She closed the door in his face. Instead of causing anymore drama Soul just walked away and went to find a motel for some sleep. He had a big day tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey... yea you haven't heard from me for a while have you. WAY TOO MUCH CRAP has happened to me lately. Let's hmm where to start uh the material on the roof of my car started sagging. Being the do it myself kind of person i am i decided to replace the worn fabric. Right when I was almost done, my sister had to visit with her demon children and they stepped on my headliner and now it looks like shit. -_- I recently fell down the stairs. Sprained my left wrist. Oh joy -_- Someone kept calling my phone, answered it thinking it was a bill collector and cursed them out. Turns out it was my mom with extra tickets to Hawaii. I didn't get them -_- The good thing is I am going to a concert soon and I'm doing well with my other story. Thank you guys for all your support while I was gone. appreciate it.**

**On to the story**

**I don't own Soul Eater**

* * *

Soul woke up and looked around the room he was in. For a second he didn't recognize his surroundings. He then remembered what happened yesterday, how he told Maka what happened and how she kicked him out of the apartment. Soul felt like he made a big accomplishment seeing as she didn't kill him or kick his ass. Plus right now he was alive and well, meaning that the angry mob of people who probably hate his guts have not found the hotel he is staying in. Soul got up and took a shower. He had to go to Shibusen and check in with Shinigami sama. When he was finished he got dressed. He couldn't wear any of his normal clothes like his black jacket and orange since he didn't want to get caught on the way. He decided to use his emergency clothes that he packed which consisted of one pair of tacky looking plaid printed pants, one white long-sleeved shirt, one blue and red sweater vest and one pair of black loafers. He completed the look with some fake glasses, colored contacts, and black hair dye. With an enormous amount of gel he was finally able to slick his hair back so it didn't look like it's normal untamed mess. After he got dressed he checked out his work in the mirror. 'Ugh I look like a total dork' he thought as he furrowed his eyebrows. He sighed and fixed the glasses that were slipping off his face. 'Well it's better than getting my ass whipped' He began to do some practice poses of how he should walk and stand. After he felt he had practiced enough he packed up his stuff and made his way to the lobby. While he was standing at the receptionist's desk to check out and he realized she kept giving him skeptical looks. Soul walked out of the hotel and to his bike. 'She probably thinks I'm one of those fugitives on the run who try to change their identity to trip up the police' he thought.

He got on his bike and started to drive to the academy. In order not to gain unneeded attention not himself he actually drove the speed limit for once and parked his bike a few blocks away from the academy. After covering his bike he make his way to Shibusen. Once he got inside he saw loads of people walking around or hanging out in the hallway. 'Must be break time' he thought. As he walked past everyone he glanced side to side to see if anyone recognized. So far he was doing well until he heard a loud and booming voice coming down the hallway. Black*Star ran down the hallway furiously searching for something. 'Shit shit shit shit' Soul thought.

"Soul I know you're here. Where are you?" Black*Star yelled.

He began to look through the crowds to find him. Everyone moved to the side to get out of his way. Soul tried to blend into the crowd by standing next to the wall like everyone else. Black*Star kept walking closer and closer. Black*Star leered in Soul's direction and then stopped walking. He then walked back until he stopped in front of Soul. Black*Star turned to him and put a hand under his chin. He blinked twice and eyed Soul for a good two minutes. Soul began to sweat madly. 'Don't recognize me. Don't recognize me' he chanted in his head.

"Hey you look familiar. Do I know you from some where?" Black*Star asked.

'Dammit Soul think think think. What to do? Change your voice. Maybe the idiot won't notice' he thought. Soul opened his mouth to speak being mindful to not show his teeth.

"Sorry chap. I think you have the wrong person"Soul said in a british accent. Black*Star looked him over. 'WORK WORK WORK' he thought.

"Hmm I haven't seen you before"Black*Star said.

"I just got here a fortnight ago. Today's my first day" Black*Star blinked and then straightened up.

"Well WELCOME TO SHIBUSEN. I'M BLACK*STAR THE ONE WHO WILL SURPASS THE GODS" he yelled as he struck a pose.

"I'm Jasper Green" Soul said.

"Great you will be my new follower but for now I got to go. See ya"Black*Star ran down the hallway continuing his search.

Soul sighed in relief and continued walking to the Death room. 'Man that was close. He almost got me. If he was that close then I definitely won't make it passed the others' he thought. When he turned the corner he bumped into someone who was going the opposite direction.

"Ouch Sorry I wasn't payi-" Soul looked up and realized it was Liz he bumped into. With a look of horror he quickly got up and tried to flee.

"Oh no you don't. You won't get away with running into a Thompson without punishment" Liz grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back. "Now what do you have to say for yourself? Wait hold on" Liz stared at Soul. She then did something he would have never guessed she would have done. She put her hands in his mouth and opened it. Her eyes widened at the sight of his sharp teeth. "Bwah ha ha ha aha ha" she laughed. Soul face-palmed.

"Just great. Out of all the people who recognized me it had to be you Liz"he groaned. He bent over laughing and grabbed his shirt to keep herself from falling.

"Ha ha I can't ha ha ha breathe" she said between chuckles.

"Yeah yeah I look funny"

"You look like a dweeb ha ha ha. Wait till I tell the guys this" She fell to her knees and starting banging on the floor.

"Wait no no no You can't tell anyone I'm here" He said waving his hands in front of her. She calmed down and wiped the tears out her eyes.

"Now why can't I?" She asked.

"Because I got too many things I need to do right now and being chased by the others won't help me in the least"

"Things like what?"

"For one, I have to talk to Shinigami sama. Two, I have to find Spirit and Three, I got to talk to Black*Star and try to apologize to him before he kills me"

Liz raised an eyebrow. "Uh shouldn't you be worried more about Spirit then Black*Star. You kinda broke the daughter that he fawns over too much's heart"

"I can handle the old man easily. He's too predictable. But Black*Star is a whole nother story. Have you seen him when he is mad. That dude is scary"

"Okay okay but what's in it for me?"

"Huh?"

"I need an incentive to help you"

"What do you want" he said with an unsurprised look.

"Hmm" Ox and Kim came walking down the hallway. "Hey Ox can you come over here for a second"

"Dammit Liz I told you not to tell anyone"He whispered.

"Calm your tits I'm not telling" She turned to Ox. "Hey Ox can I borrow you glasses for a sec?"

"Why should I give you my glas-" She glared at him.

"Give em"

"Yes ma'am" he handed her the glasses. She then turned to Soul and took the ones he had on off and put Ox's on him. She backed up a little and pulled out her phone. While trying to control her chuckles she took a picture of Soul in his outfit and Ox's glasses.

"You happy now" he said as he snatched back his glasses and gave Ox his.

"Yea I'm good you can go" Liz said. Soul turned and began walking to the Death room.

"Who was that?" Ox asked as he straightened the glasses on his face.

"Some new person that works here"

* * *

'Great now she's going to use that against me later on' Soul finally made it to the Death room. He knocked on the door. When he heard a muffled 'Come in' he opened the door and walked into the room. As Shingami sama came into view he realized he didn't see a red headed man anywhere.

"I sent Spirit away for the moment. He won't be back for a good twenty minutes" Shinigami sama said. Soul gave him a confused look.

"How did you get him to leave?"He asked.

"Nothing really. I just told him he could watch his daughter teach his class today"

"Oh wait What?! Maka's a professor now?"

"Correctamoondo. Some time after you left, she decided she needed to stop her little depression episode and move on. I offered her a job since she was one of my best students and she accepted. Now she's the youngest professor ever known in Shibusen"

"If Spirit went to watch Maka, then he would be there the whole day and not twenty minutes"

"Yes you would be right if Spirit didn't fawn over his daughter so much. Twenty minutes is the max amount of time Maka can probably handle him before she snaps. Now back on topic. As you know, you are a deathscythe and are now one of my weapons. But in order for you to fully qualify as one of my weapons, you must undergo some training to get you prepared. Usually the training would start after you have became a deathscythe but in your case it had to be postponed do to your absence"

"Ah yea sorry about that" Soul said as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked down in embarrassment.

"There's no need to act bashful. It won't help at all. You disobeyed me and left without telling me anything. I will decide your punishment later but for now you are off the hook" He said. Soul looked back at Shinigami sama. "Well after you get settle in I will have you start the training. Since Spirit is the only other deathscythe who is actually a scythe he will be your mentor. I suggest you go find him and tell him this. You should also try and make it up to him since right now you are the person he wants to kill the most. He is in Class New Moon."

"I understand Shinigami sama" Soul said.

"Then you're disimissed." Soul began to walk away but was stopped by Shinigami sama calling him. "Oh and Soul"

"Yes" he answered.

"Nice outfit" Soul blushed a little and quickly walked from the room.

* * *

When he finally made it to the classroom, he decided to peek in and see if Spirit was still there. When he opened the door a huge book slammed right into his face.

"Soul, I know that's you. Don't disturb my class" Soul got up and rubbed his face. Maka gave him a very confused look. She swore she recognized Soul's wavelength but this guy looked nothing like him. Just to be sure activated her soul perception to see his soul. She realized it was without a doubt Soul standing in front of her with that terrible outfit. For a couple of seconds she lost all expressions on her face and just stared at him.

"What?" He asked as he moved his jaw side to side to fix it. Maka started to laugh uncontrollably and point at Soul.

"Haha Soul haha What are you wearing? haha And you call me a bookworm" She said between laughs. He looked at her with an unamused expression.

"This is a safety precaution. Now have you seen the old man anywhere?" He asked as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Maka finally caught her breathe.

"Huh you don't see him. He's right behind you" Soul paled and slowly turned around. He was met with Spirit emitting a very dark and deadly aura. Soul began to back away from him.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT. Calm down before you do something you might regret later"Soul said.

"Naw I don't think I'll regret this at all" Spirit sneered. Maka realizing that her classroom was in danger of mass destruction decided to at least get them to go somewhere else. She pulled out a book and pointed it to them.

"If you break anything in here, I will MURDER YOU. I suggest you guys handle this in a different area of the school. Understand?" Spirit immediately grabbed Soul by his collar and dragged him all the way to one of the balconies.

"Now back to what we were talking about"Maka said to her students.

* * *

Once they got to the balcony Soul was able to break free from Spirit's grip but before he was able to say anything he was punched in the face. After getting over the initial surprise he dodged Spirits next swing, grabbed his arm, and flipped him over his shoulder.

"What the fuck, old man. Calm da fuck down" Soul yelled. Spirit quickly kicked Soul off his feet and straddled him. He began punching him left and right. Lastly, he kneed Soul in the gut and got off him. 'Liz was right' he thought. Soul shakily stood up while holding his gut. Out of all the times he had seen Spirit spar he never saw him fight like this. Spirit began to fix his tie and straighten his jacket as if nothing just happened.

"I'm calm" Spirit said.

"Yea now you are"Soul sneered. Spirit turned to Soul and glared menacingly at him.

"I don't think those are the words I want to hear come out of your mouth right now. Do you want me to snap again?"

"No no. I'm sorry. I broke your promise of never leaving Maka and ruined your trust"

"What else?"

"Imma idiot and I understand if you won't ever let me come near your daughter again?"

"Bingo He's a winner and his prize is...a lifetime worth of hatred and utter loathing from the father of the would-be-but-now-not-over-his-dead-body bride. Congratulations" Spirit mockingly clapped at him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a daughter to admire and be proud off. Good day" Spirit calmly walked off the balcony and back where he came from.

"WTF?" Soul said.

* * *

**Yes this chapter is short which means that it won't be the last chapter like I planned. I don't really think I will do a sequel for this after all. It would feel really weird to continue it after I'm done for some reason. Which means I will have my undivided attention on Nephilim:Children of Two Worlds. Which means faster uploaded chapters with tons more words. I am planning to do a little omake for this story though. It will be mature though. Thank you for reading see ya next time.**


End file.
